


O Captain

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Camboy Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has never put on a private show in his time as a camboy, but he's willing to try it out for his longtime (and very generous) patron who simply goes by Captain.





	O Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @artbymaryc on tumblr! Especially the cuff idea. :3c
> 
> Brief trigger warning for use of the word "cunt," though not in a derogatory way.

Lance wiggled his hips, making the small tag chime for his audience, which consisted of only one person for the first time. He had never really considered a personal show, but this was a request from a longtime subscriber and the price was right, so he had agreed.

There had been other conditions too. A small box was shipped to his post office box, and in it had been a couple things for him to wear. The garters were baby blue with white lace and they hugged his upper thighs. They were kind of cute, and if his patron didn't mind, he might use them in future shows.

One of the other items had been a standard set of anal beads. Lance felt mildly bad about that; his patron didn't need to waste the money since lance owned several sets of his own, but maybe it was just the kink of it being something new and from them that got them going. Alphas were always particular and peculiar.

The third and final piece was a cocklet cuff. It was gold with fancy leaf filigree and small blue gemstones. Lance was taken aback by it; he hadn't expected it to be so ornate, and he wondered if the stones were real. There was also a small gold charm that dangled from the underside, something in Japanese or Chinese or something like that; it seemed vaguely familiar, but maybe he was just imagining things. The cuff itself fit nicely over his smaller omega cock, the head just peeking out of it, the rest of the shaft safely encircled. It was standing at attention, the cuff stretching it out just a bit and putting it on display far more than it would be without it. He smiled, sure he made a pretty picture as he booted up the livechat.

Captain was right there waiting for him. He didn't know whether his long time patron was an alpha, a beta, or an omega, not that it mattered. It was all about fantasy.

"O Captain, my Captain," Lance purred.

  >  You tease.

"You bet," Lance said. His hands traveled down to his thighs, fingers playing with the lace on the garters. "You like?"

  >  mmm yeah. You look beautiful.

"Thank you." Lance smiled genuinely. He dealt with all sorts in his work but Captain had always been one of the sweet and respectful ones, and if he was going to do a private viewing for anyone, it would be for this patron.

The money was worth it too.

"As promised, a full half hour, anything you want. Your time starts now." Lance smiled lasciviously. "I'm all yours."

  >  Lift your legs please. I want to see.

Lance grinned at the use of "please"--so polite, this Captain--and lifted his legs, grasping the backs of his thighs to hold them up. Everything was on display that way; his cuffed cocklet stood upright, his hole just below it, and beneath that the ring at the end of the anal beads was pressed up against his ass.

  >  It looks amazing. I didn't know whether gold or silver would look best on you.

Lance smiled, amused by that. Nothing lewd or nasty, just a contemplation on the color of his cocklet cuff. Captain was truly a breed of their own. "The gold was a good choice," he agreed. "But that can't be all you want from me."

  >  I want to see you tease yourself.

"How do you want me to tease myself?" Lance countered.

  >  Touch your cocklet for me.

That Lance could do. His hand moved down his thigh until it reached his nether regions. His fingers teased the flesh between his hole and his cocklet. Normally there would be multiple messages by now, the person on the other side of the screen horny and impatient, but there was nothing. It sort of unnerved Lance, really, but he was confident in his abilities to get anyone off. His fingers touched the gold filigree, felt the small stones on it and then he flicked the little charm. "It's perfect, you know," he rasped in his Sex Voice. "Blue is my favorite color."

Lance's fingers faltered at his own words. Blue was his favorite color. Normally he would have lied, or at least made something up, but for some reason the truth had slipped from between his lips. What was wrong with him? To make up for it, he aggressively rubbed the head of his cocklet. He moaned in appreciation.

  >  Does it feel good?

"Yes," Lance moaned, though he played it up. Typically his patrons were easy to appease.

  >  Does it really?

"Yes," Lance said, albeit a bit snippy now. What was Captain's problem? He should just sit back and enjoy the show like everyone else.

  >  I want you to feel good. It's important to me.

Lance didn't say anything to that. His hand moved harder, and it wasn't exactly pleasant, but his pleasure wasn't the point. This was an exchange of goods, and he always made good on a deal.

  >  Please show me how you'd pleasure yourself. I want to see it.

He hesitated, hand stopping. He was conflicted on giving Captain the runaround or actually doing it.

  >  Please. I've always wanted to see you really enjoy yourself. It would mean a lot to me.

There was a pause, and then Captain was typing again.

  >  Show me how you do it when you're alone.

Lance let out a huffing laugh and stopped the movement of his hand. It was so ridiculous to him, to pay a huge sum just to ask Lance to simply masturbate like he would any time, but whatever Captain wanted; it was his dime.

"Sure," Lance said, trying to remain nonchalant. "Whatever you want." He reached behind him, hand fumbling for his pillow. Fingers grasping it, he pulled it down as he flipped over. Folding it in half, he straddled it, then coyly glanced over his shoulder. "I hope you like what you see," he purred.

  >  You look amazing. Spread your legs more for me?

Lance did so, sinking down a little farther, hips resting across the pillow. He pointed his toes up, knowing it would elongate him and look picture perfect. "How's this?"

  >  Perfect.

He hummed in satisfaction as he reached over and placed a hand on the back of his thigh, fingers playing with the frilly lace of the garter there before traveling over his skin, up over the curve of his ass. He leaned his torso down farther, exposing himself more.

His hole was wet, but that had more to do with the lube he had put on while prepping for the show. His fingers rubbed over his hole, delicate and soft, feeling the velvety flesh. Lance pushed on the sides, opening himself up, exposing his deepest parts. He arched up and looked over his shoulder with a coquettish smile. "Still watching?"

  >  Always.

There was no reason for the single word to cause so much confusion in him, but it did. It could have been creepy, probably should have been, but he felt like he knew Captain, knew they were too sincere to be like that. He smiled, something more soft and genuine as he sighed and sat up.

  >  Is everything okay?

Lance sat on the edge of the bed and addressed his camera. "Do you really want to see how I do it?"

  >  I dream about seeing it every night.

Lance bit his lip as warmth suffused his body. What a dork, he thought, but it was kind of nice to think about being the center of someone's thoughts. "It's not going to be like one of my shows."

  >  Please.

Lance let out a deep breath and leaned back, legs spread and feet planted on the bed. His fingers bypassed his cocklet, but he tried to keep his arm from blocking the view of it. They teased, only for a moment, then slid inside. He spread them open, pushing against his walls; he could feel the anal beads through the thin separation of flesh, and he caressed them, feeling the curve as he arched.

He paused a moment and repositioned his hand, looping it beneath himself instead of over; he pressed his thumb into his ass alongside the end of the anal bead string, feeling the last one. His pointer and middle finger delved back into his hole, working himself lazily. He lost himself for a moment before he heard the ding for an unread message.

He leaned up to read it and grinned.

  >  I can't see your face.

"And why would you need to see that?" he teased.

  >  Because it's the best part of you.

Lance bit his lip hard. He was being played by a client, and he was letting himself fall for it. Captain wasn't his typical patron, though. Nobody else would have cared about his face, only where they could stick their cock. He looked flirtatiously at the camera as he had hundreds of times before, but it was softer this time; it was the look he would give a potential lover over a glass of wine at dinner, challenging them to seduce him.

  >  Your eyes are so gorgeous.

"You know just what to say to a guy, Captain," Lance purred. He adjusted again so he was at a slight angle, ass thrust in the air. "What would you do to me if you were here with me?"

  >  I would kiss you.

Lance arched a brow from where his head rested on his pillow, hair splayed out across it. "You would have me alone, all to yourself, and all you would do is kiss me?"

  >  What if I wanted to kiss you down there?

The use of the term "down there" almost made Lance snort. "You mean on my cunt?" he said, making the last word a lewd caress.

  >  I want to kiss it, lick it. I want to make you shake while I taste your cum.

Lance moaned as he read the words. His fingers automatically went to his hole, sliding inside easily, and he was starting to get wet. "I guess I wouldn't mind that," he teased, voice breathy.

  >  Would you let me?

"Maybe," Lance said loftily. "Do you know how to use that tongue of yours?"

  >  I would run it over every inch of you. I want to put it inside you. I want to worship you with my mouth.

Lance moaned, fingers sinking as deep as they could. Apparently Captain had something other than their sweet side, and Lance wasn't unopposed. "What else?" he demanded as he repositioned his cocklet to point back, closing his thighs so it was on display.

  >  I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to know what makes you feel good.

"Having a cock buried in me feels good," Lance said as his fingers worked, sliding and caressing. 

  >  Where at?

"Anywhere, really." Lance's other hand reached up to tug at the anal bead loop, drawing the first bead down and pressing it lightly against his hole from the inside. The weight of it there felt good, like a big knot. "How big is your knot?" he asked, suddenly inspired to try to find out more about Captain.

  >  Like an apple, I guess.

"Holy shit!" Lance shuddered as his fingers tugged on the loop, drawing down on the bead as he clenched, trying to prevent it from escaping. Not only was Captain an alpha--unless they were lying--but they were on the huge side as well. "Are we talking a big apple or a small one?"

  >  Big, I guess. Is that good? The people I've been with before hated it.

"Fuck," Lance moaned as he worked himself faster. "I'd love to feel that huge thing in me." The thought of him stretching him to the painful point made him get sopping wet; now he couldn't stop thinking about getting a giant knot lodged in him.

  >  Being allowed to do that would be a dream come true.

Lance felt his cheeks warm; it was a dirty sentiment, yet somehow no less charming. "I'd make you work for it, of course."

  >  I would do anything you want.

"Mmm." Lance liked the sound of that, an alpha at his beck and call. "What if I wanted to sit on your face?"

  >  If that's what you wanted. Is it?

Biting his lip, Lance ran his fingers along the outside of his hole teasingly. "I've always wanted to try it," he admitted softly. He felt strangely vulnerable and open, but somehow at ease with Captain.

  >  You've never done it before?

"Tops don't exactly like to give up power much," Lance said wryly.

  >  I'd love it if you sat on my face. I would eat you out all day.

Lance moaned at the thought of literally sitting astride a top's face for hours on end while being pleasured; his fingers sank in again as his other hand tugged on the anal bead loop rhythmically.

  >  I would lick you clean and swallow every bit. I want to taste your ass too.

Toes curling, Lance's hand moved faster, his breathing coming harsher. His hips pushed back, body craving more. He was caught up in the fantasy of the faceless alpha tonguefucking him.

  >  I wish I could taste you right now; you're dripping wet. You look beautiful.

Lance huffed out a breath that was half laugh, half moan. This alpha was getting to him.

  >  I want to shove my face in your pussy and put my tongue where your fingers are.

Fingers working fast, Lance touched all the right spots in just the right way and came. He moaned, long and breathy, his other hand yanking as he came; the anal beads popped out one after the other, stimulating his hole, drawing his orgasm out harder and longer. His cocklet drooled in its decorative cuff, trailing thin, sticky liquid down his thigh.

When it was over and he had milked himself to the point of overstimulation, he collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto his back. He caught his breath and looked over at the camera. "How was it for you?" he asked, voice husky.

  >  I haven't come yet.

Lance rolled onto his side and pouted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Time's almost up, you know."

  >  I wanted you to get off first.

Lance was torn between annoyance and feeling flattered. What was this alpha's game? Usually his clients were so easy; there were no other motives than getting their rocks off and getting out, and this whole interaction just felt so strange. "You're the one paying me, though," he said a bit testily. "Was it not good enough?"

  > I loved it. I just want you to feel pleasure more than I want to get myself off.

Lance squirmed at that, feeling himself get wetter. "Well, it's time you got off now then. I'm not going to have you pay me and not get off. That's embarrassing." He repositioned himself again, lower half faced toward the camera once more as he propped his shoulders and torso up on his pillows. His fingers spread his sloppy hole wide, pinkies hooking in his asshole and spreading it apart too; both holes were gaping, and Lance knew Captain could see it all. His cocklet bobbed in excitement, the charm making a soft tinkling noise as it clicked against the cuff. "What do you think?"

  >  You're so sexy.

Lance smirked and he rolled his hips. "Your cock better be out."

  >  I t is

A random space and no punctuation. so unlike them; Captain must be telling the truth. Lance let his fingertips slide just a bit into himself, teasing. "You're gonna put that huge cock right here." He moaned, eyes hooded as he slid several fingers inside. "Wish this was your cock instead. Big and thick, filling my tight cunt up. You like that idea?"

  >  yes

Lance bit his lip as his other hand went to his cocklet, fingers playing over the gold filigree and blue gemstones. "Would you touch it, or just watch it bounce as you fucked me?"

  >  touch

That seemed right; Captain was a giver, or at least they wrote as if they were. Lance's finger rubbed over the diminutive head, smearing clear liquid liberally. "I hope you like to fuck rough. I like that, feeling you pound into me so hard I'll feel you for hours later. Leave the imprint of your cock inside me." Lance rubbed inside himself harder. "You getting close?"

  >  yes

"Your knot nice and big?"

  >  yes

"Squeeze it for me, just like my cunt would squeeze you."

  >  mmm

"There you go, baby." Lance smiled lasciviously as he imagined it. "Throttle it nice and hard. I'd have trouble taking it, but I like a challenge." He licked his lips. "It would be amazing to see me stretched so wide around you. Bet you come a lot too."

  >  close 2 a half cup if rly horny

Lance moaned and arched at that. "Fuck, that's hot. Gifted in so many ways, aren't you, baby? Wish I could feel it hot inside me. Love to touch my cocklet while you fill me up."

  >  ill touch

Lance huffed a laugh. "I don't doubt it. I wanna feel your knot tugging at my hole, show me we're stuck tight, so hot." A jingling little alarm was sounding off, but he ignored it and kept going. "Your big cock trapped inside me, pumping me full. And the way it will all gush out when you pull out..."

  >  comng

"That's it, baby. I'm so hot inside, ready for you, ready for all that cum." Lance thrust down on his fingers as he stroked the head of his cocklet and came. He hadn't planned to, but he had worked himself up too. He ground down, his slick squelching out and over his hand as he worked himself through his second orgasm. His belly shuddered as he rolled his hips, thighs spread wide. He wished there was someone between them with a big, fat knot stuck inside him.

Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, and in the end it was just him alone on his bed. He lifted his hand to his lips and teasingly licked his fingers, his own taste tangy on his tongue. "Mmm, did that feel good?"

  >  Amazing.

Lance chuckled softly as he rested back on the pillows. "Glad I could be of service," he purred. "Your time is up."

  >  Can I send you a picture?

Polite as always. Lance grinned as he sat up, thighs pressed together and cocklet still standing proud in the ornate cuff. "Sure, surprise me."

Lance had meant the words in jest, but the sight of the picture blew him away. It was a picture of a naked male torso, lean in the hips and with thick thighs, all of it superbly muscled. Just that alone would make Lance excited, but between those thighs was a massive cock, thick and long, and the red knot at the base was just as big as Captain had said. The expanses of naked skin were absolutely covered in glistening cum, and Lance bit his thumbnail as he whined at the sight. All of that gorgeousness wasted on masturbation, spilled somewhere that wasn't inside him. And god, that knot, framed by the hand holding it...Lance wanted it in him. "You weren't kidding," he said.

  >  I wish it really had been in you.

"Me too," Lance said softly. He smile, relaxed and feeling good as his hands went to the cuff, removing it. He wiggled it, making the charm on it jingle. "So what does this say? Or is it just the artist's signature or something? It really is beautiful."

There was a long pause before the next message appeared.

  >  It's my name.

Lance stared in shock.

  >  I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't okay to do that without asking. I just wanted to see my name on you.

Lance was torn. Normally he would have told him to fuck off, no matter how much money Captain threw at him, but he was also always so polite and gentle. It was a dick move, but Lance was willing to forgive him. At least a little bit. "So what name was I wearing, exactly? I think I have the right to know."

  >  Shiro. It's my nickname.

It took a moment for it to dawn on him, but when it did, he sucked in a breath. Suddenly he knew why the little symbol looked so familiar: it happened to be scrawled all over a black helmet on one of the most popular up-and-coming DJs in the city, Shiro. Nobody knew what his face looked like under the helmet, and he always did shows without a shirt; the picture matched what Lance had seen in person, right down to the treasure trail of dark hair. Unless someone was somehow impersonating Shiro, this was the real deal.

Lance loved his work, went to every show he could down at the clubs. His fingers clenched around the cuff as his mouth went dry. He had just jack off in front of his idol. Not only that, he had dirty talked him into a massive orgasm.

  >  I'm sorry.

Lance swallowed. "It's okay," he said, trying to shrug off his surprise. "You paid a lot of money." He shrugged then smiled. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

  >  It was amazing. I already want to jack off again thinking about it.

Lance bit his lip and groaned, then rolled his eyes. "Being a tease is my job." He winked at the camera. "I've got to go, but hope I'll see you at the next show."

  >  Count on it.

He couldn't resist himself and blew a flirtatious kiss before turning the cam off. He sat for a moment and then fell back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling in amazement. He had got off with Shiro. Hunk was not going to believe this. He lifted the cuff, watching the charm swing back and forth, shining in the light. Shiro's next show was this weekend.

Saturday was going to be wild.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
